The Hunter
by Fawlke
Summary: A woman who lives for the thrill of the Hunt and she has her heart set on the ultimate prey...Clark. Dead Story
1. I'm watching you

The day started pretty much the same as any other day for Clark, he got up and got ready for school. But as he was walking down stairs he notice something bright blink through the window on the stairs, as he doubled back to look he found it was gone though there was a dust cloud as if something had recently sped down the road. Shaking his head he carried on downstairs.  
  
His mum was in the kitchen busy making coffee and orange juice, 'Morning Clark, sleep well?' , 'Yes thanks, um… is dad doing anything outside?'.  
  
'Not as far as I know, why?'  
  
'Oh, it's nothing.' Clark shook his head again and reached for a glass of orange juice.  
  
'What am I being accused of?' Jonathon had just entered the kitchen from the yard.  
  
'Oh nothing' said Clark ' I just though I saw something'  
  
'It must have been Phil' said Jonathon as he thumbed his way through a small pile of letters 'here Clark, there's one for you.'  
  
' Thanks' said Clark and he took the letter and opened it.  
  
'What is it honey?' asked his mum who had seen Clark frown at the letter.  
  
Clark looked up from the letter and turned it so his parents could read it, it had one single word written in large black felt: 'SOON!'  
  
********  
  
From outside of the Kent's farm a black convertible can be seen with a woman looking over it, she has waist length black hair and looks about 25. She is wearing what looks like a black cat suit with a utility belt it has a holster with a gun and various other pockets containing spare bullets and a small dagger. She is looking through a pair binoculars which are pointing at the houses kitchen window, she sees Clark looking at the letter and smiles to herself. Clipping the binoculars to her belt she gets into the car and drives off down the road.  
  
********  
  
That morning Clark seemed distracted and Chloe had noticed.  
  
'What's up Clark? you seem… distant this morning'  
  
'Oh, it's nothing' said Clark glumly, he was struggling to open his locker for some reason he couldn't remember the combination.  
  
'You sure?' Chloe asked, she sounded concerned, she had also noticed how much difficulty he was having.  
  
Suddenly there was a small 'chinking' Clark had accidentally snapped the padlock open, he looked up at her and smiled obviously embarrassed.  
  
'Whoa, what were you eating this morning Clark? Spinach' Pete had just appeared.  
  
Clark looked at the broken padlock in his hand and quickly pocketed it, he was still looking very embarrassed 'Um, something like that'. And he quickly opened his locker and looked inside trying to ignore Pete's stare.  
  
The bell rang signalling the start of the day 'C'mon' said Clark 'we'll be late' and he motioned to Pete and Chloe to move.  
  
********  
  
From around the wall just behind where they were standing the woman in the cat suit can be seen with a small video camera, she brings it down from her eyes, smiles and exits the school.  
  
********  
  
The black convertible can be seen driving up a dirt track on the outskirts of town it's headed towards a small deserted barn towards the outskirts of town, as the car stops the number plate can be seen, it reads:  
  
'4 THE HUNT'. The woman steps out of the car and walks towards the barn, she checks all round then opens the door as she does so a small black cat emerges from inside.  
  
'Neesha' the woman bends down and picks the cat up, it begins to purr contentedly.  
  
She closes the door behind her and walks up to the second floor of the barn, it looks like someone robbed an electronics store. There is a laptop set up on one desk along with 2 televisions, 1 is tuned in to local news but the other she links up to the video camera.  
  
Across the other side of the room, laying on a table, 2 small hand guns and a large high powered rifle can be seen. Next to the guns is a small black box with tiny green meteor fragments and filings scattered around it. The wall behind the table is covered with pictures of Clark, one or two are of him lifting a tractor or his fathers truck. It's obvious she has been studying Clark for a while.  
  
The woman sits down behind the desk, takes out a sandwich and turns on the camera. The TV monitor springs to life, a small clock in the corner of the film reads 4:28am and the camera is looking through Clark's bedroom window. Clark is asleep but he is hovering 3ft above his bed. The woman is smiling at the footage. On screen Clark rolls over in his sleep and slowly descends back on to his bed. The camera footage cuts to morning, the clock now reads 7:22am. Martha's voice can be heard on the tape 'Clark, if you don't get up you'll be late for school I've been calling you for half an hour!'. Clark sits up grudgingly, stretches and super speeds out of the room, a second later he zooms back in, he is soaking wet and has a towel round his waist. Another blur can be seen and Clark is suddenly dressed. 'Coming, Mum'. The camera film skips again to the footage taken in the school.  
  
The woman stops the footage, gets up and walks over to the table. Placing her sandwich down (on top of the meteor filings) she opens the box, inside are two perfectly smooth, green glowing bullets. She takes out a third bullet but this one is not finished yet, it appears she is shaping parts of the green meteor rock in to bullets. She takes out a file and whilst shaping the rock looks up to the wall, she is surveying the pictures one of which is an aerial view of Smallville just after the meteors had impacted. She stops filing to take a bite of her sandwich (which now has a few fragments of glowing rock on the underside) whilst chewing she suddenly has a look of realisation on her face. Suddenly she puts the bullet and sandwich down, grabs her keys and rushes out of the barn.  
  
The cat 'Neesha' watches her leave the barn and closes it's eyes to go back to sleep, but it notices a movement and turns to stare at the table.  
  
A rat has appeared and is running along the table top, it heads for the sandwich and begins to eat. Neesha is watching it. The rat still completely oblivious and continues to eat. Neesha silently slips off the chair and begins to stalk towards the rat. The rat is still eating. Neesha climbs silently on to the table, the rat pauses, as the cat is about to pounce the rat suddenly turns, it's eyes have a strange greenish glow and it leaps towards the cat. 


	2. Revelations

The black convertible is now pulling up outside the Kent's farm, the woman looks towards the house, their truck is gone. Using her binoculars she looks through the windows of the house, no one is in. She steps out of the car and walks to the front door. Taking a lock pick from her belt she carefully opens the door and steps inside.  
  
She surveys the kitchen slowly, her eyes fall to an untouched apple that's laying on the counter, she picks it up and places it in the fruit bowl. She turns and sees the fridge there are a few photos on the door, one of Clark aged about 5, she looks at it and then straightens it. She walks to the stairs, and checking the Kent's aren't back climbs them.  
  
The upstairs of the house look similar in decoration to the downstairs, she looks through one door, it contains a double bed and a table with a few lipsticks on, guessing this isn't Clarks room she moves on.  
  
She enters another bedroom (this one is Clark's) she looks at the sheets the top one is slightly crumpled, she straightens it and heads for the desk.  
  
There are a few schoolbooks but nothing unusual, she opens the top drawer there are a few pens and what looks like a spare notepad she looks underneath it but there is nothing there. She closes the top drawer and opens the second, aside from a few more pens there is an A4 sized red book. She removes it from the drawer, it has Smallville High Class of 2001' stamped on the front 'Last years?' she asks herself quietly. She notices one page has been book marked by a photo so she opens the book to that page. The photo is of a pretty girl with long brown hair and a strange green glowing necklace. She picks up the photo and studies the necklace, in so doing she notices the same girl staring out from the page of the yearbook, printed underneath is the name 'Lana Lang'. She pockets the photo and places the yearbook back in the drawer. Looking round once more she then exits the room and walks back downstairs.  
  
She pauses on the bottom step, looks around the room once more, then heads for a door under the stairs.  
  
There is another flight of stairs leading down to a basement, she pulls out a small torch from her belt and descends the stairs. At the bottom she spots a light cord, she pulls it and a small bulb flickers to life. She is standing in a cellar, further investigation shows two kids bikes, one has a small handprint dented in to the frame, the second has been bent double. 'Sure is strong' she says to herself as she runs one hand over the dented frame. As she turns to leave she notices something silver glinting under a table, on closer inspection it's a largish object covered with a blanket. She pulls the blanket off and a long silver object can be seen, it's Clarks space ship, through a ruthless smile she thinks 'so that's your secret'.  
  
Outside the house she can be seen tucking something into the boot of her car, she takes one last look at the ship whilst running her hand over the strange writing then shuts the lid. 


	3. Changes

Martha and Jonathon had quite a normal day at the market, they hadn't done as well as they'd hoped but 4 crates of vegetables wasn't too bad. They pulled up outside the house and whilst Jonathon unloaded the empty crates Martha went to the house, as she put her key into the lock the door opened. 'Jonathon, did you remember to lock the door this morning'. Jonathon appeared from around the truck and came over to his wife 'Yeah, why?' he asked, 'because it's unlocked now' she answered him.  
  
Opening the door they look inside the edge of the doorframe is slightly damaged (it appears the woman had trouble moving the ship), looking at the floor a few drag marks can be seen. Martha and Jonathon both have puzzled expressions. Jonathon follows the marks, they lead to the cellar, he goes down the stairs and Martha goes to ring the police. She had just dialled when Jonathon came rushing back up 'Put the phone down!' he looked very worried. 'Jonathon, what is it?' she asked, putting the phone down, she now looked as worried as he did.  
  
'It's the ship… it's gone'  
  
********  
  
The Hunter had arrived back at her barn, she couldn't wait to study the ship. She now knew Clark's secret, all along she'd been thinking he was just another one of Smallville's 'special' residents but now she knew the truth.  
  
She opened the boot of her car, then turned to the barn door. There was no greeting from her cat this time, which was strange, frowning she walked inside.  
  
'Neesha?' she went to the bottom of the stairs 'Neesha! Where are you?' As she made her way up the stairs she was looking all round but there was no sign of her cat. She spotted a bloody paw print on the top step and was beginning to worry, 'Neesh… she had noticed a trail of blood leading to her desk. She peered under the desk, she could just make out a faint silhouette of the cat. As she put her hand under to feel round, two bright glowing eyes loomed out of the darkness. She screamed at the pain, something had caught hold of her hand. It felt like she was being eaten, as she tried to pull her hand out whatever had her hand pulled back. Kicking and screaming with all her might she was slowly pulled into the darkness. 


	4. You Are My Prey

Clark had a pretty normal day (not counting his 'small' accident that morning), he had finally got the letter out of his mind and had managed to get his 'accident' out of Chloe and Pete's minds too. They were planning when they were going to meet at the Beanery that night when Clark noticed his Mum and Dad waiting for him in their truck, they didn't look happy. 'Um…I'll see you guys later ok?' Clark hurriedly said to Chloe and Pete and he ran over to his parents. 'What's up? I didn't know you were gonna pick me…' but he trailed off when he saw Jonathon's face.  
  
'Clark, Have you been home at ANY point today?' Jonathon sounded very serious.  
  
'No, why? Dad what's wrong?'  
  
Jonathon looked round to make sure no one was watching, 'Clark, the ship is gone'  
  
Clark's mouth dropped suddenly open, 'You mean… my ship?'  
  
Jonathon nodded. Clark didn't know what to say so he looked at his mother, she was in the truck and looked as though she had been crying. 'Well… who? Why?'  
  
Jonathon looked at Clark ' We don't know, but whoever has taken it…We'll just find out what they want and…look Clark whatever happens their not gonna take you away from us'. He motioned Clark into the truck and they drove home in silence none of them wanted to discuss the situation.  
  
When they finally got home (the journey seemed to take hours) Clark couldn't stand the worried silence in the kitchen so he went up to his bedroom. When he got there he didn't go in though he just stared at the door, there was another letter, this one was pinned to his bedroom door by a large knife. He took it off the door carefully and went downstairs to open it. His parents stopped talking when they saw the letter in his hands.  
  
It simply read: 'YOU ARE MY PREY!' 


	5. Mutation & Kidnap

The Hunter's barn had been silent for a few hours now, but a small moaning was coming from the darkness underneath the desk.  
  
The woman can be seen emerging, she looks down to the cat laying at her side. It is dead, it's blood had long since dried staining the floorboards crimson. Looking at the body she was suddenly over come by the smell of the blood, she backed away on all fours. She brought herself into a sitting position and looked around, she felt strange all her senses seemed to have heightened. The monitors around her were deafening as the fans cooled their components. She stood up and rubbed her temple her head was pounding. Looking down to her hand she could see that the sleeve had been shredded but her hand was fine, the only thing different was that her nails had turned black, in fact both hands now had black nails. As she studied the new nails they extended in to long curved claws then retracted back into her fingers. 'What the hell?' but as she spoke she felt something strange in her mouth, with her tongue she could now feel that her upper and lower incisor teeth had grown. She hurried over to her desk and removed a mirror from the drawer, looking at the teeth she could see that they had extended into fangs but her attention was suddenly drawn to her eyes. They were no longer brown, they had changed to bright yellow and the pupils instead of being round were now black, thin, slits much like her cat's used to be. She stared at the mirror and tried to cry out in shock, but instead of a scream all that was heard was a loud panther-like roar. She smashed the mirror into the desk and ran to the wall of pictures, without thinking she smashed her hand into the wall and left four huge gashes through which she could see the setting sun. The claws were slowly retracting back in to her hand, she looked from her hand to the gashes, 'Maybe this isn't so bad' she said to herself. Her attention fell to the photo of Lana which was lying on the floor, looking at it she smiled then picked up her car keys and left the barn.  
  
*********  
  
The Kent's were all sitting around the kitchen table, they were looking at the two letters. 'Well they've definitely been written by the same person', Jonathon was studying the second letter, he sounded concerned 'and I'm guessing whoever wrote them broke in here today'.  
  
'But what do they want with Clark?' Martha was very worried and looked as if she was about to cry again.  
  
'I don't know' Jonathon got up from the table and looked out the window.  
  
Clark had so far been very quiet in the matter, 'I think whoever it is wants to hurt me' he said this in a very subdued tone.  
  
Martha and Jonathon both turned to look at him sharply. 'Oh honey, where would you get an idea like that?' but from the sound of Martha's voice she had already had the same thought. 'Look Clark no one is gonna hurt you whilst we're around', Jonathon was looking seriously at his son  
  
'we won't let them'.  
  
At that point Clark decided he needed some help he also wanted some air he was feeling queasy, 'Look, I appreciate the support but I need to get some air'. He looked at his parents, picked up the letters and put them in his back pocket and headed outside.  
  
Martha and Jonathon looked at each other but neither followed him, they knew he was in one of his 'everything is my fault' moods. He would be back in a little while Martha convinced herself, but when she looked out of the window Clark had already speed off towards town.  
  
*********  
  
Clark arrived in town a minute later, he was looking for Lex. Lex had once said 'very little goes on in this town without my knowledge' so Clark hoped Lex could help him with this new problem. He looked through the window of the Beanery. Lana was sitting at a table nearby with Whitney, usually he would have gone in but he needed to find Lex so he sped off for Luthor Mansion.  
  
From the shadows two gleaming yellow eyes watch Clark leave, and then the Hunter emerges she looks towards the Beanery. The girl, Lana is sitting with a blonde haired boy. After a short time the boy got up, Kissed Lana and then left the coffee house.  
  
'Hmmm, young Clark has competition' the Hunter watched as Lana finished her coffee and got up to leave.  
  
Lana had just started off home when a voice called out behind her. 'Lana…isn't it?' Lana turned to see the owner of the voice, it was a woman that Lana didn't recognise. The woman was wearing sunglasses even though dusk had long since set in.  
  
'Yes… do I know you?' Lana stared at the woman who was slowly coming closer.  
  
'Oh, er…no but I can see why Clark likes you so much'.  
  
Lana smiled but was still a little suspicious 'You know Clark?'  
  
'Oh yes, in fact that's why I'm here. Clark likes you a lot which unfortunately for you, makes you perfect bait' as the woman spoke she removed her glasses and Lana glimpsed her yellow eyes.  
  
'Bait!' Lana turned to run but a strong hand had already been clamped over her mouth and a sharp pain in her neck told her that she had been injected with something, blackness overwhelmed her and Lana knew no more.  
  
The woman looked at the unconscious form of Lana and picked her up as easily as if she were a rag doll then bundled her into the backseat of the convertible.  
  
*********  
  
Clark arrived at Luthor Mansion a few moments later, as usual he easily made his way past the gate and to the front door.  
  
Lex who was working at his computer looked up to see the butler ushering Clark into the room. Lex looked up to his friend and smiled 'Clark, what do I owe for this visit…' but Lex's words were cut short when he saw the look on his friends face, 'what's wrong Clark?'  
  
Clark didn't know where to look he felt a little uncomfortable, 'Um… I sorta need your help'  
  
Lex stood up from behind his desk and walked round to his young friend 'c'mon Clark you know you can ask me anything', he placed his hand on Clarks shoulder and Clark looked up at him.  
  
Clark reached to his back pocket and removed the two letters, 'I need to find out who sent these to me'. Lex looked at the letters then back to his friend 'Clark when did you get these?' 'This one arrived this morning with the mail and this one I found attached to my bedroom door…' Lex cut him off 'you mean this person was in your house' Lex looked to the letters then back to Clark, 'are you sure it isn't just a secret admirer?'  
  
Clark took the second of the two letters from Lex's hand and pointed to the large slit in the top 'it was attached to my bedroom door by a large hunting knife'  
  
'Oh, not a secret admirer then'  
  
Lex walked back to his computer and started tapping away, 'don't worry Clark I'll find out what's going on.'  
  
Clark wished he could be as optimistic but if anyone could find out what was going on, Lex could.  
  
*********  
  
Lana felt extremely tired and she had no recollection of what had happened, she tried to rub her eyes and stretch but her hands were tied firmly behind her.  
  
She opened her eyes suddenly and looked around then it all came flooding back, she had been drugged by a woman with strange eyes but her thoughts were cut short.  
  
'It's about time you woke up, you've been asleep for hours' Lana looked at the woman she was sitting on a table in front of her and appeared to be loading a gun cartridge with a glowing green bullet.  
  
'What do you want with me?' Lana spat at the woman, she tried to stuggle against the rope holding her but it was tied too tightly.  
  
The woman smiled and placed the cartridge in her belt then picked up another cartridge, this one she began to load with ordinary bullets.  
  
'Like I said before, I don't want you are just my bait'  
  
BAIT Lana thought, then she remembered the woman had mentioned that before 'Clark, you want Clark, but why?'  
  
The woman laughed then loaded a gun with the cartridge and holstered it, 'haven't you ever noticed that of all animals on this planet, man is the only one who kills not for food but just to kill?' Lana looked at her with a confused expression 'so you're a hunter?'  
  
'Yes, and no, you see unlike most people who hunt for trophies to show off in big empty mansions who kill to impress so-called friends, I hunt just for the thrill'  
  
'So you kill innocent animals just cause it makes you feel big'  
  
The woman's smile faded, 'I kill for the challenge, the bigger and more rare the prey the greater the thrill.'  
  
'This is very interesting but what does this have to do with Clark?'  
  
'My dear Clark is the rarest prize of all.' The smiled had returned to the lips of the woman and Lana could see two fangs peering through.  
  
'What do you mean?' Lana was very worried not just for herself but for Clark, this woman wanted to hurt him or worse.  
  
The woman chuckled to herself, 'Haven't you ever taken the time to look at Clark properly? Haven't you ever wondered why he loves to play hero?'  
  
Lana stared blankly at the woman, 'I have to get out of here and warn Clark' she thought to herself 'this woman is crazy'.  
  
The woman walked over to a small pile of newspapers, she lifted the top one and showed it to Lana, your friend Miss Sulivan has some very interesting views on the world.  
  
Lana could see it was an edition of 'The Torch' the one with Eric the Superboy on.  
  
Now Lana really did think this woman was crazy.  
  
'…I thought what better way to test my skills than against genetically modified humans, freaks if you will' Lana hadn't really been paying attention, she was too busy trying to free her hands but they were bound tight.  
  
'But now thanks to this…' she holds up a piece of Meteor for Lana to see' I have been enhanced myself, I am the greatest hunter in the world ever and no-one can stop me!' 


	6. Clark Kent an ALIEN?

This chapter should be longer than the last, enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Clark had no idea how long he had been sat there waiting for Lex to find something, Lex had promised he wouldn't stop till he did.  
  
'Why don't you go home you've been here for nearly 3 hours'  
  
Clark looked up from the chair to see Lex standing nearby, he had obviously been falling asleep as he hadn't heard Lex approach.  
  
Lex had left the room a little while ago to make some phone calls.  
  
'No thanks, I'm fine here' Clark said sleepily  
  
Lex smiled at him ' you don't look fine', it was true Clark didn't look comfy he was curled up at a very strange angle, Lex wondered why he didn't have a dead leg.  
  
Clark stretched then stood up 'have you found anything yet?'  
  
Lex shook his head not as much as I'd like, there have been a few cases of letters of this sort sent to various people but they all turned out to be from stalkers, or disgruntled employees.  
  
'Well the letter uses the word 'prey' have you checked zoo's or safari parks?'  
  
Lex smiled again and walked towards his computer 'I was thinking that myself, so I had a look through some newspaper sites, one story caught my attention.'  
  
Lex turned the laptop so Clark could read the story, it read: 'Mysterious Hunter strikes again! This mysterious person has struck for the third time in the past 6 months, leaving nothing more than a letter with the words 'you are my Prey' this person has shocked the zoological community by going after rare and endangered species. The latest place to be hit was London Zoo in England, they declined to give many details but the specimen a very rare snow leopard had just been introduced in the hopes of salvaging nearly extinct species. A spokesperson gave this statement ' we of course are very shocked that anyone could have done this, we are merely trying to restore this beautiful creature to their original numbers but since these shocking turn of events it just shows how many people would prefer to have them mounted on a wall than to see them free and wild. We are sure that the Female leopard has been killed as there were numerous blood stains left inside her cage, the only thing we can hope is that she did not suffer and that the police capture this cruel and sick individual soon.  
  
'I know this involves rare species but it's the closest thing I could find, I also checked on a few select sites and a few days after this happened 1 snow leopard skin rug came onto the market.'  
  
Clark stared at the screen he looked as if he was trying to work something out. 'Clark is there something your not telling me, cause this Hunter seems a dangerous person.'  
  
'Lex I'm not going through this with you again there is nothing special about me, it's probably just someone's idea of a joke'.  
  
'Ok Clark I believe you' he clearly didn't ' just try and stay out of trouble ok? I'll see what else I can find out.'  
  
Clark turned to leave 'Clark, you know your wrong' Clark gave Lex a puzzled look 'there something special about you' Clark smiled then left the room.  
  
'I've just not found what it is yet…'  
  
Clark knew that Lex would do every thing he could to find out who this person but he still felt uneasy, yes there was something special about him but he couldn't tell anyone what that was. What had Lex said, this person goes after rare species, well as far as Clark knew he was an alien and in Clarks mind and this Hunter's that counted him as a rare species.  
  
*********  
  
Lana just stared at the woman, 'So you've been changed by the meteor rock and now your superwoman?' 'I'd prefer to think of myself as cat woman actually' the hunter smiled at Lana again.  
  
'But still why, why do you want Clark so badly?'  
  
The woman began to laugh again, 'you really don't know do you? Well allow me to explain' she jumped off the table she had been sitting on and Lana could finally see all of the pictures on the wall (not to mention 3 large gashes) Lana gasped was that Clark lifting a tractor and floating above his bed.  
  
'That's not the best of it, photographs can be doctored so how about some video footage?' the woman turned on a monitor and played the video for Lana to see. 'Was Clark hovering above his bed? No he couldn't be that would mean he can fly' the video footage changed to show Clark super-speeding round his room 'no-one can move that fast' Lana looked at the clock in the corner of the screen Clark had just got up, showered and dressed in 2 minutes.  
  
"That's impossible" Lana was very confused but suddenly a few things in her mind began to make sense, how Clark made it to school on time everyday when he missed the bus, how he managed to appear and disappear out of thin air.  
  
"You'd think that wouldn't you" the woman had seen the look of astonishment on Lana's face, "but Clark has more secrets than this". Lana was trying to rationalise in her mind, Clark had just been affected by the meteors just like the others, but what she saw next pushed that thought straight out of her mind.  
  
The Hunter was carrying (with incredible ease) a large object covered in a blanket, she set it down on the table in front of Lana and removed the cover.  
  
"Yes, it's a spaceship Lana I found it in the Kent's storm cellar"  
  
Lana felt as if her brain was going to explode she couldn't handle this, yes there was something unique and special about Clark but he was NOT an alien, was he…?  
  
"According to all my studies so far, I believe Clark came down around October 1989."  
  
Lana couldn't help herself "With the meteors?"  
  
"Yes, which means Clark was the reason your parents died…"  
  
That was it Lana's mind could take no more, she felt angry and hurt at Clark, she didn't know if she wanted to hit him or cry, but her heart had already made that decision. She could feel warm tears running down her face, her lung's hurt from breathing to hard, she could feel herself hyperventilating then she blacked out.  
  
The Hunter watched Lana, it had obviously been hard for her to hear that Clark was the reason she had no parents, but it had been fun to watch the look of horror and realisation on her face. She studied Lana for a little while then noticed the necklace she wore, it was a piece of meteor but just as she'd placed her hand on it Lana came to.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lana had felt the woman touch necklace around her neck.  
  
"Feeling better?" the woman removed the necklace.  
  
"What are you doing with my necklace?"  
  
"This is meteor rock isn't it?"  
  
"Yes but…" Lana didn't get to ask her question "This will come in very handy"  
  
The woman put on Lana's necklace "well I'd better go, you've been gone for nearly 5 hours someone's bound to be missing you by now." The Hunter then stroled out leaving Lana alone with her thoughts.  
  
********* 


End file.
